Principal's Office
by cyke93
Summary: Haley gets sent to the principal’s office and Nathan is right at her heals. Naley, Rated M, Oneshot!


Principal's Office

Summary: Haley gets sent to the principal's office. Naley, Rated M, Oneshot!!

Don't ask me how, but this came to me and I felt inspired to write it. Please check out my update for Behind the Scenes as well as the epilogue for Winners and Losers. Enjoy and please review.

I'd also like to take the time to give my thoughts about the season finale. It really felt like a series finale and as a series finale I think it was mixed. As a season finale, I thought it was okay. There were things I liked and things I thought that were severely lacking. For starters, knowing that this could be a series finale as well as the last episode for Leyton, why was there no scenes between Nathan and Lucas?! That to me was the worst thing, almost unforgivable. It seemed pretty clear that the writers wrote this episode with the intention as also being a series finale just in case the show didn't get picked up. Why on Earth did we not have a moment between the brothers? They were what started the show and not one word was spoken between them. WTF !? Just thinking about it is making me heated. Likewise, where was Lucas and Haley and Haley and Peyton, and Lucas and Brooke. The only time everyone was together was at the beginning at the hospital but there were no words or interaction. It was good Brooke got to say goodbye and Karen sort of had some closure with Lucas, but where was Karen and Haley too ?! The main thing wrong with last night's episode, whether they intended it to be a series or season finale was the lack of character interaction. And for quite possibly the last episode where the core 5 will be at, this is unacceptable. Why couldn't they do a party for the baby or for Nathan .. my God, something! The best finale for me was season 4, where you had all the kids at the River Court and the episode ending with Nathan and Lucas. God, I'm so upset about that.

Secondly, why name her Sawyer Brooke Scott?! OMG, did they completely forgot about someone named James Lucas Scott. Why not name her after Peyton's moms, or throw Karen in there too. WTF? The writers clearly missed an opportunity with that. I'm still rolling my eyes at that but baby Leyton is still pretty darn cute.

Mouth/Millie, Mia/Chase, yawn, enough. If this was a regular episode their screentime didn't bother me so much but as a finale, get them away.

Haley, enough said. Last time I checked, her name was Haley James Scott, not Junk or Fergie or Skills, please don't make her a background character. I hope that with season 7, she is front and center. With Peyton gone, she can do a lot in terms of running the label or being a teacher, also the addition of Quinn might be good for her, so long as we don't get a rerun of Taylor. We already seen how long Taylor James lasted.

What was the point of Peyton's pregnancy. They overhyped it and if they could've just toned it down a little, it might've worked better. Plus the episode felt rush with everyone speeding to their _happy _ending. Her almost dying was just basically pointless.

Those were the major things that peeved me about the episode but there were somethings that I truly did like.

- Lucas/Karen scenes were so poignant, they speak for themselves.

- I'm not a big Leyton fan but I'm glad they got their moment.

- Dan stole the episode for me, him and Whitey was so powerful. I always wondered what happened to Whitey, I'm glad he's not dead. I loved it and I felt so bad for him. He did a horrible thing yes but God is not without mercy and he is suffering. He may have not deserved it but I'm glad he got to hold Sawyer. I would've liked to have seen Nathan and Lucas forgiving their father for his mistake, obviously not taking him back into their lives but to let it go. And with Lucas gone, we may never get to see the dynamic between father and sons again. I don't understand why Nathan was so cold to Dan, he could've said he made it into the NBA with a little less icyness. I hope Dan is back next season and doesn't die.

- I like Brulian but I thought Julian moved way too fast with the I love you. It still feels rushed and I would've liked it better if Brooke said that she doesn't love him but she thinks she could and opens herself up to find out instead of just telling him. The scene with Victoria was very well done, the only problem was that it seemed Victoria flipped the switch too fast but then again I could understand it since they thought it could be the last episode. I also hope Victoria is back.

- Nathan and Haley's scene when she was folding laundry was priceless. I loved it, so many years built up to this moment, it's emotional on them both and I loved how Jamie found out too. Naley is too much, I love them to death and thank God they are still around, I would not have stayed with the show this long without them. All I have to say is, about time! I've read some people complain about his number being #12 not #23 but I have no problem with that. For starters #23 is Jordon, LeBron, and let's face it, Scott isn't there yet. Secondly, Nathan's comeback was not only for himself but his family and friends, Haley, Jamie, Q. It was no longer his dream, it was his family's dream and "#23" for me seems to represent "Nathan and his dream" while #12 was for Nathan and those around him. His dream was no longer his, it was Haley's dream and Jamie's and Q's, etc. By choosing #12, Nathan isn't doing it for himself anymore, it's for all those people who helped him reach his dream, like his wife and son.

I wasn't completely satisfied with the episode but certain scenes definitely ripped at my heart. I love this show, I'll miss Lucas and Peyton and their relationships with everyone else and I love Naley. I'll be back for season 7 and I hope, hope that the show can get back some focus and really focus in one Nathan/Haley/Brooke. I want the "finale" to be proper, on mark's terms and not with the show being cancelled for poor ratings. Plus I would love to see guest spots but Leyton.

That's my rant for now, enjoy this story.

. . . .

Nathan opened the door and led Haley inside. He closed the door quietly and before Haley could say anything else, he had already pinned her against the big wooden desk.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped as Nathan started to suck on the pulse point on her neck. He knew exactly which buttons to press, ones that usually led to Haley doing whatever Nathan asked of her, or wanted of her. He cupped both of her breasts in his hands and moaned at their firmness. He made quick work of her blouse, surprised that he didn't break a button like he'd done so many times before.

"Nathan!" Haley tried to protest again as he blouse fell on the floor and Nathan unclasped her bra. "We can't do this here." Haley whimpered as Nathan continued his assault on her breasts.

"What was that baby?" He smirked as he removed his grey Tree Hill polo shirt. Haley rested her hands against his bare chest, half trying to pull him off, half enjoying the feel of his hardened nipple.

"Nathan.. this is the principals' office.. we have to stop."

"Why?" He mused as he started to drop his black warm ups.

"Because I said so .. this office is .. umm.. sacred."

"Yeah?" He replied huskily. "Well I think it's about time we Christen it and make it official."

"Nathan, stop this!" She tried to push him off her, as his hands reached for her skirt.

"You weren't complaining when we went at it at the Tutor Center?" Nathan smirked. Back before they were officially together, when Haley was just simply tutoring him, there were so many times he wanted to reach over that desk and ravage her over and over. When the fantasy became a reality, he damn near lost it and ever since he felt a surge of extra excitement for doing it at public places.

"Or at the gym, when I was flat on my back lifting weights." Nathan raised his eyebrow.

Haley immediately looked away from him, already feeling red from embarrassment .

"You yanked my shorts down and swallowed me whole." Nathan added, remembering how he taken so off guard that he was lucky he didn't drop the weights on himself.

"You're never going to let that one go, huh?" Haley huffed. She couldn't help it, she just watched him all shirtless and sweaty, his muscles bulging, plus the place was empty so it's not like she was completely irrational. But this was, any moment now someone could come walking in. It was still school hours.

"That was one of my best days ever." Nathan smirked.

"I thought it was that time at the women's bathroom at Tric?" Haley challenged.

"That was also a great day, but I feel that today is going to be even better." Nathan smiled wickedly as he dropped Haley's skirt and immediately plunged his fingers inside her wetness. He smiled to himself knowing that she was just as turned on by this as he was.

"Nathan!" She moaned again as she gripped the edge of the desk in an attempt to steady herself.

"You like that baby?" Nathan muttered against her mouth as he plunged another finger in. Haley kissed him back using his mouth to stifle her moans. He had her so worked up that it didn't take long for him to send her over the edge.

"Ahh! Nathan!" She muffled her cries as she bit into his shoulder. The things this man did to her.

"Oh God, Nathan.. that was.."

"That was what?" He smiled.

"Kiss me!" She ordered, still wanting more of him. He happily obliged as their lips once again met in battle. Her hands found her way to the hem of his boxers and she eagerly tried to push them down. Nathan wiggled his legs and stepped out of them and lifted Haley on top of the desk, not caring about the items that fell on the ground.

"I need you now." Haley said desperately. Nathan wasted no time as he gripped her thighs and spread them wide. With one fell swoop he entered her whole and kissed her hard to once again muffle her cries of passion. He loved it when he made Haley scream at the top of her lungs, the girl did have a voice. But right now he could do without the acoustics. It was lunch time and no doubt the people in the office would be returning soon.

He pumped into her furiously, grunting against her neck as Haley wrapped her legs around him, urging him to go deeper, if that was even possible. He laid her down on the desk, more items flying off, and he got on top too. He secretly thanked Principal Turner for replacing the principal's desk when he came into office with a sturdier one, one that seemed to support him and his hot as hell wife. He was now on top of her, their bodies meshing as one as he rocked his hips, grinding into her with as much force as he could muster.

Their lips remained locked or else the whole school would probably hear them going at it.

"Nathan!" She moaned against his lips as he felt her walls contracting around his long hard length. "I'm so close." She placed her lips back on his.

"That's it baby!" Nathan encouraged as he picked up the pace, his own climax nearing . She cried into his mouth as the waves of pleasure started washing over her. Nathan finally let himself go, riding the wave with her, releasing all of himself into her. With one last push, he milked out the last of his seed into her and the two of them laid there for a moment to catch their breath.

Haley finally started coming down to Earth and she took a quick glance around and saw the mess they just made.

"Crap! Nathan get off of me." She said as she pushed him off of him. Nathan glanced at the clock and this time didn't protest. They quickly put their clothes back on and scurried to get the fallen items back on the desk and make the place look presentable.

They were still cleaning up when a student came barging in. "Hey… ahh!!" The young student covered his eyes and turned away. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going on. Haley's hair was ruffled and her lips swollen and Nathan's collar was messed up and his shirt half tucked into his warm ups.

Nathan and Haley looked at the student in shock.

"Jesus!" The young student cried out and shook his head. "Dammit, Mom.. Dad."

"Jamie!" Haley called out, as she ran her fingers through her hair and straightened out her blouse. Haley motioned for Nathan to do the same for his hair and ruffled t-shirt.

"Hey J-Luke.." Jamie's friend Andre came walking in. "Is your mom.." Andre kept talking but then turned and saw Nathan and Haley.

"Oh, hey coach.. Principal Scott." Andre greeted.

"Andre.." Haley put on a smile. "How many times do I have to tell you.. it's Mrs. Scott."

Andre smiled, "Yes Mrs. Scott." He turned to Jamie, "So did you ask her?"

"Ask me what?" Haley asked as she tried to appear presentable.

"We wanted to have the prom at the country club this year." Jamie muttered. As student council president, it was his job to finalize the plans for prom.

"Umm.. yeah if the student council is okay with it and you can get the sufficient funds." Haley replied.

"Sweet! K.. we gotta get back to class.. bye Mrs. Scott.. we'll see you at practice Coach." Andre nodded to Nathan and Nathan nodded back.

"James.. a moment." Nathan spoke up.

"Go ahead." Jamie motioned to Andre. "I'll meet up with you later."

Once Andre was gone, Jamie closed the door. "You guys are unbelievable!!"

"James." Nathan tried to say in a firm voice.

"You know I expect a raise from my allowance to pay for the therapy I'm going to need after this!"

"Jamie, sweetie." Haley tried to but in.

"No, mom.. you know it's no wonder I don't have more siblings with you two going at it.. I swear you guys are worst than Chester!!"

"James, that's no way to talk to your mother."

"Dad, don't get me started, thanks to you guys, I can't even go into the laundry room at home without feeling queasy.. you know what, I don't want to hear anymore." Jamie threw his hands over his ear and cringed. He quickly opened the door and slammed shut.

Haley smacked Nathan's chest.

"I thought you locked the door!" Haley glared at him.

"It's your office." Nathan smirked. "I can lock it now."

Haley playfully rolled her eyes. "Would you get out of here .. and make sure our son is okay."

Nathan laughed and placed one last kiss on Haley's lips and then slapped her ass.

"This isn't over." He wiggled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

Haley bit her lips and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't think so."

The End.


End file.
